Más
by AnneD90
Summary: Hay una canción que a Sasuke le pone. Es vergonzoso, pero ¡¿qué quieren! No lo puede evitar. Dedicado a Yopos y a TokioGirl.


Ya saben, todo es de Kishi, yo sólo aprovecho a Sasuke y a Naruto para enredarlos en situaciones… ¿sexuales? ¡Hey! Eso mero.

Dedicado a: Yopos y TokioGirl ¿por qué? A Yopos porque no le gusta el NaruSasu y aún así se echó mi fic anterior y porque a mí también me gusta más el SasuNaru. A TokioGirl, porque estoy de acuerdo contigo, le faltó sexo, ¡joder! Nos merecemos situaciones subidas de tono.

**Más**

Hay una canción que a Sasuke le pone. Es vergonzoso, pero ¡¿qué quieren?! No lo puede evitar. Son las hormonas, ¡en serio! No hay otra explicación, es la maldita testosterona proveniente de _no sé_ qué lugar, porque aquello no tiene razón de ser.

Alguna vez pensó, mientras estaba echado sobre el sillón leyendo un libro, que no había nada más frustrante que escucharla. Ahora corrige su error. Definitivamente sí lo hay. ¡Por dios! A quién demonios le pareció una grandiosa idea ponerla mientras él compraba un par de latas de refresco. ¡En el supermercado! ¿Pueden creerlo? La canción no (y recalco: no) es para ese tipo de lugares, un pub o un bar sí, mas no una inocente tienda.

¡Claro que le agobia! Está en el pasillo de detergentes tratando de evitar que la jodida melodía se cuele por sus oídos y se meta en su cabeza, porque eso (créanme) no será muy agradable para otros compradores, menos aún si llevan niños pequeños. Puede aguantar tres minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos, puede… ¡No! No puede.

A penas ha comenzado y ya siente el hormigueo en su pene. Y le duele, vaya que le molesta. Una serie de imágenes insanas (dementes) se proyectan en su pensamiento. ¡Diablos! Jamás debió ver a Naruto bailando _"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" _ en una fecha imposible de olvidar: su cumpleaños. En ese instante no puede (tampoco es que quiera) detenerlas, es como si tuviesen vida propia.

― ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke? ― susurra Naruto, quien se ha empeñado en acompañarlo, en su oído. Y su tono es normal, sin embargo, Sasuke cree que es incitante, pervertido, ¡sucio! Y no le ayuda.

― Debemos regresar ― dice apretando el tubo del carrito de compras con ambas manos, cerrando fuertemente los puños.

― ¡Vamos! Ya nos tomamos la molestia de venir hasta acá, hay que comprar al menos algo para comer.

Uchiha sigue en su lugar, inmóvil, con su imperturbable cara de seriedad. En el fondo el deseo le está carcomiendo hasta el alma. Puede ver en sus recuerdos cómo el rubio contonea sus caderas y mueve sus piernas. Casi puede tocar esos glúteos divinos enfundados en unos vaqueros que dejan poco a la imaginación.

Si alguien le preguntase su debilidad, no contestaría, pero pensaría en la canción y las memorias que le trae.

― Ve tú ― dice tras varios segundos. Si se mueve no sabe que podría pasar.

Es insufrible sentir (aunque no lo crean) cómo los malditos espermatozoides se acumulan en la cabeza de su miembro. Si se lo preguntan, no, de aquello no tiene ni el más leve control.

― Regreso en un minuto, voy por el refresco y sopa instantánea. No te muevas de aquí.

_Como si pudiera_, piensa Sasuke al momento en que asiente.

Ve, desde su lugar, la basta cantidad de detergentes, suavizantes y bolsas de jabón que abarrotan el pasillo. _Hay muchos aromas_, sí, la mente comienza a atrofiarse. _Siempre ponen mujeres con ropa_. ¡Apaguen esa música! O a Sasuke le dará esclerosis cerebral.

La salvación llega, como una voz angelical bajada del cielo.

― Le recordamos que el departamento de corsetería está con veinte por ciento de descuento en dinero electrónico al pagar en cajas.

Y siente un gran alivio. Hasta sus piernas se destensan y vuelve a sentir la sangre fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, no sólo hacia su parte sensible.

Naruto regresa y echa los paquetes en el carro. La dulce tortura pronto acabará, pagarán y saldrán de allí sin ningún rasguño (ni un buen polvo) y si se les ocurre ponerla otra vez ellos ya estarán en el carro, disfrutando de linda música que no incita a lo prohibido.

.·.

Después de la cena Sasuke se dispone a poner en orden los papeles para la venta del próximo software. Se sienta frente al escritorio de su oficina en casa y comienza a verificar que los papeles hayan sido firmados y sellados. Y ocurre. Por segunda vez en el día la escucha, tan fuerte, tan… ¡tan endemoniadamente cerca! Que no puede escapar.

¡No, señor! Ha llegado a su límite de abstinencia, no deberían atormentarlo así.

― Sasuke ― al otro de la puerta Naruto toca la puerta ― ¿puedo pasar?

― Hazlo ― dice Sasuke bruscamente.

El rubio a penas se asoma por una pequeña hendidura y sonriendo a su pareja le quiña el ojo.

― Espero que no te moleste que ponga música. Me quedé con ganas de oírla completamente en el súper y ya que tengo el disco.

¡Eso es una señal! No existen las coincidencias, un ser todopoderoso quiere que se joda a Naruto hasta que no se pueda sentar.

― ¿Sabes? Necesito un poco de ayuda con esto, ven acá.

― ¿Me vas a pagar horas extras? ― pregunta Naruto dirigiéndose al chico.

― Por supuesto ― añade Sasuke parándose y tumbando a Naruto sobre el suelo tapizado con una alfombra verde oscuro.

― Oye… ― Naruto es acallado con un beso brusco. La boca de Sasuke busca saciarse, por eso muerde y se mueve con rapidez, por eso su lengua insiste en llegar hasta la tráquea de Uzumaki, por eso no para hasta que se marea por la falta de oxígeno. ― ¡Sa… su!

Los dientes de Sasuke se hincan en los pezones endurecidos de Naruto y los engulle con ferocidad. Lame con fuerza, hasta dejarlos de una tonalidad poco saludable. Los pellizca y, después, su travieso músculo bucal los saborea. Y Naruto no hace nada más que gemir bajo el peso de su amante. Esta noche dejará que haga con él lo que quiera.

― Se acaba…

― La puse en repetición indefinida ― contesta Naruto adivinando a lo que hacía referencia el otro.

Un par de besos más se resbalan por su torso y se detienen un momento en ombligo, la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y eso le provoca un par de arqueadas contra el caliente cuerpo de Sasuke. Con natural maestría Sasuke baja el cierre del pantalón del otro y de un solo movimiento baja ambas prendas, esas que estorban al momento de las mamadas.

Devora el miembro erecto de Naruto, sintiendo el sabor salado, bebiendo un poco del líquido pre-seminal que se escurre por el orificio de la punta, jugando con sus suaves testículos cubiertos por una fina pelusilla dorada, mordiendo la longitud y dándole largos lengüetazos. ¡Ah sí! Eso es vida, sentir el corazón palpitando aceleradamente y el cuerpo acalorado.

El rubio jadea cuando siente en su entrada, estrecha y rosada, los dedos resbalosos por el lubricante (del cual no tiene idea de donde salió porque en lo único que piensa es en la destreza de aquella boca feroz). Se cuelan hasta donde pueden llegar y no le satisface, no son lo suficientemente largos para llegar a ese punto que tanto le gusta que toquen. Aún así la cabeza le da vueltas, la euforia está a flor de piel y aquello se siente como la pre-sala de la gloria.

― Date prisa ― reclama Naruto al ver que Sasuke duda, tras haber sacado por completo sus falanges, dejándole un ano un poco más dilatado de lo normal.

― Espera, con la canción ― está atento a la cadencia. Y Naruto ríe por lo irreal del asunto, le parece una eternidad, una introducción demasiado larga para esperar.

_Work it_, Naruto sintió la primera estocada, algo dolorosa. _Do it, make it, make us,_ ¡oh sí, hazlo! Grita al unisono de la letra. _Makes us_,

― Harder ― dice Sasuke con la canción y se mueve una vez más, tratando de acoplarse a ese caliente culo que envuelve su erección. ― Faster ― comienza a moverse más rápido, mas no lo suficiente. ― Better ― es asquerosamente bueno el sexo, es demasiado hermoso y con Naruto mejora. ― Stronger ― fuerte, golpea a la próstata con una fuerza un tanto desmedida, arrancando de la boca de Naruto un par de maldiciones y peticiones gritadas.

El pene de Sasuke es tragado en su totalidad por aquel pasaje, contrayéndose a su alrededor, sintiendo esa carne húmeda y ardiente retrayéndose con cada estocada. Una nube de felicidad lo envuelve, el placer lo embriaga, lo induce a un mundo fantástico donde sólo puede sentirse extremadamente perfecto. Naruto trata de ver su cara, pero le es casi imposible abrir los ojos ante tanta delicia, se volverá loco antes del orgasmo si Sasuke no deja de hacerle sentir pasión.

― Me voy a venir ― anuncia Naruto cuando la música se precipita, las voces han tomado un ritmo que Sasuke ha adoptado para sus propias embestidas y para el movimiento de su mano alrededor de su falo.

― Yo también ― dice justo cuando un chorro de semen se dispersa por el canal entre las nalgas de Naruto. El rubio también se corre y, posteriormente, Sasuke lame sus dedos de una manera que no debería prohibirle los dioses del Olimpo.

― Sabía que algo mal te pasaba en la tienda ― dice al cabo de unos minutos Naruto, mientras se acurruca sobre el pecho de Sasuke, el cual no ha regresado por completo a su normalidad, aún respira con dificultad.

― ¿Y qué es lo que me pasaba? ― responde Sasuke imitando un falso tono de inocencia.

― Harder **(1)**.

Fin

¡Gracias por leer!

**(1) **Harder: Más duro

Las palabras "Harder, better, faster, stronger" se traducen en: "Más duro, mejor (más bueno, para que no desentone), más rápido, más fuerte". Es de Daft Punk, escúchenla mientras leen el fic, mejora bastante.

Quería hacer algo pervertido, ¿qué quieren? No es necesario leer la otra historia que va ligada con esto, pero se entendería mejor (Siete días de la semana, siete años). Pues sí, sentía las ganas de que se jodieran y bueno, uno que quiere vivir feliz no le queda otra que satisfacer sus necesidades ¿no creen? A parte dos lindas (a las que les dedico el fic) se quedaron con ganas y aunque yo no he escrito muchas historias de índole sexual, no creo que ha salido mal, de hecho salió bastante bien (no se atrevan a contradecirme, me esforcé mucho y por lo tanto el resultado fue mucho mejor del que esperaba). Y ¿qué les pareció? Estoy abierta a toda crítica constructiva, ¡comenten!


End file.
